


maybe I should buy a new car

by cashewdani



Category: New Girl
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll talk when I get back," Russell tells her, before heading to a three week business conference in Germany. His tone implies this is an unofficial break up. His kiss to her cheek pretty much seals the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe I should buy a new car

**Author's Note:**

> Written for irishmizzy with the prompt, "another broken-down car". Not beta'ed.

"We'll talk when I get back," Russell tells her, before heading to a three week business conference in Germany. His tone implies this is an unofficial break up. His kiss to her cheek pretty much seals the deal.

But she just hugs him back and drives home and she doesn't cry about it. Until she walks into the apartment and Nick's there and asking why she's home so early, and she tells him. And once he whimpers, she full on loses it.

"You let him break up with you?" Nick asks, like she allowed this to happen.

Her mascara coming down her face, she says, "He probably just has a girlfriend over there, like one of those blonde St. Pauli types. And he'll call me when he's back here and can only have brunettes or something."

Nick reminds her, "Russell's too good for that kind of behavior," and he's right. "Russell makes the rest of guys look like garbage!" And then she's crying even more. "We have to go to the airport. You've got to tell him you're not okay with this."

"Will you drive?" she hiccups. He grabs the keys right out of her hand.

And on the elevator ride down she's picturing it as a high speed chase through the city and it'll start to rain and then she'll catch Russell right before he checks his bags and she'll run up to him and say she's doesn't want to wait until he comes back, and they'll kiss and people in the airport will cheer for them, and then he'll buy her a ticket to Berlin.

Except then they get in her car and she remembers she lives in Los Angeles. It takes them twenty minutes to make it off their street. And by that point, her car is making the telltale ticking sound that means it's going to overheat in another six miles or less.

"I don't think we're going to make it," she says, and Nick keeps assuring her that they will, and that he fixed the loose hose with some duct tape the last time, but three blocks from the highway's on ramp, the car just sputters out and stalls.

And Nick tries to get it going again, he really does, but as she watches him, even before he ends up with grease on his face, she knows it's not going to work.

"I'd say we should get a tow truck, but Russell's the one who gets me tow trucks." She's so maudlin, it's maybe even worse than when she first moved in.

"I'm really sorry."

"Thanks," she sighs out.

They sit and just listen to traffic going past for awhile. The clock obviously doesn't work, but at some point, Jess is pretty aware that Russell's at least through security by this point.

"I know that I told you I'm in love with Russell, but if he'd let you get away for three weeks, he's an idiot, Jess. That's something I realized before I was breathing in all the engine fumes too, in case you were going to blame that."

"Do you mean that?" She lays back against the head rest and tilts her neck to look at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I really do." He moves to wipe her face, and his hands smell like motor oil mixed with her pear scented hand sanitizer wipes. "You're a pretty great person, Jess."

She's sad enough that she kisses him after he says it. She doesn't know why he kisses her back.


End file.
